The Lambo Twins Yellow Goddess
by LamboTwinsLuv2
Summary: Bumbleswipe on / Credit forcover art This story is basically about both twins having feels for Femme Bumblebee. Bumblebee however has been crushing on the twins for years, but has always kept it a secret. Not even jazz knows and they are the best of friends. However the twins seem to want her for there selves but won't take her. Wonder Why :]
1. Chapter 1

**This mini story takes place in the TFP series. TFP Lambo twins and femme Bee who can talk. An simply because I can and I want to, the Autobot stay in the ark that never showed up in the actually series….my fic …don't judge. Also because I am going to add a much of bot the Autobot base seemed to small so i'm using the ark. Femmes in this story Windblade, Arcee, Chromia, Flare-up, Elita, Moonracer, Firestar, Beta, Greenlight, Slicer, Red Alert, Jazz, Bumblebee. Decepticon Femme SlipStream, Starscream, Knockout and few Vehicons ;) enjoy~3**

**P.s "…" these are thoughts * ….* twins speaking through there bond and bees 5 years younger than the twins**

It was Valentine's day on earth and the night was actually really noisy. No matter where bee went she just kept hearing bots left and right. No matter what hall she turned down the noises continued to flow out; Frag some halls were so noisy that she didn't dare to even try to go down them. One room was actually surprisingly quiet. The lambos quarters was just about the only room that didn't have "Happy" noises come from it.

Bee walked towards the room and stopped directly in front of their door, "_ i…I shouldn't bother them, primus only knows what they've done or are doing_…." She sighed and walked away unable to take all of the moaning and groaning going on throughout the base. As quickly as possible she made her way to the main entrance. She needed to get away so why not go for a ,LONG ,QUIET drive. "I'd tell Prowl I'm going but he's …uh currently busy. Now that I think about all the officers are as well ….oh well I'm just gonna go I'll be damned if I disturb anyone!" so bee looked towards the security camera and told the camera he was leaving out and she'd be back later. she stated time she left and transformed right out the entry doors.

PRIMUS I'M SO GLAD TO BE OUT OF THAT INTERFACE MAD SHIP! I couldn't agree more sunny! Both the lambo's had gotten far away enough to not hear the interfacing moan and groans from the ark but they were close enough to make sure nothing attacked the base. *Stop it sideswipe! What! what I do!? You keep thinking about her, you know as much as I that she's off limits!* Sideswipe knew his older twins was right and replied with a simple sigh. I can't help it she's on my processor 24/7. An you think she's not on mines. Sunny replied with a harsh tone in his voice. Now I never said that you just assuming scrap know. Sunny let out a sharp breathe out his vocals. He opened his sub department pulling out his sketching equipment; which actually only consisted of a portable canvas and a sketch pencil with little sunshine eraser on it.

Aw sunny I feel special you actually use the eraser I gave you. Sunstreaker shot sides a SHUT THE FUCK UP glare. Which only made Sideswipe laugh, as he stretched out his long slender body out of the ground. So what are you going to draw bro. I was just wondering that myself I KNOW! Draw Bob lets see if you can draw him from memory. Sunstreaker paused for a moment I see him on a day to day basis so I should be able t-. Hmmm? What why you stop mid sentence. A small smirk stretched a crossed sunny's face. I know what I'm going to do and its not Bob. Aw he would have been so hapy though sideswipe teased sarcasticly. He knew that bob would probably do something withit he shouldn't have. Anyway what are you going to do then. You will just have to wait and see.

**Why can't th etwins bee with this mysterious femme they like so much? What do you guys think Sunstreakers sketching a picture of? why is everyone so freaky? will the Decepticons attack? i don't know you have to see next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_italic= bumblebee _ "….."= thoughts

*…..* bond conversation ** other twin talking though bond**

**BOLD- Twins talking at the same time, **Most of the time

* * *

Bumblebee drove as fast as she could out of the ark. Primus only knew she didn't want to stay there much longer. Not only was everyone on the ark madly interfacing but she was exhausted and didn't want to do anything more than to recharge. On top of all that she had return from a week long mission with jazz Ironhide and Jolt. " _I don't see how bots can come back from a mission and have the energy to interface_!" Lucky for her that the ark was located in a Valley. She transformed when she thought she was a good distance away. That way if anything where to happen she'd be ready to act. She began to explore a bit further into her surroundings and came across two decently large figures on a small hill. She wasn't able to make out what or _WHO _the figures were. As quietly as she could she crept up on them not knowing rather it was Autobot or Deception. The moon light wasn't angled quite well enough to tell who it was but it highlighted a few of their details.

Bee snapped out of her train of thought the moment she saw the mech on the right lay completely oh his back and rolled his head towards the other mech. "_What's in the other mechs hand….I can't make it ou_t" At that very moment the mech laying down turned his head at the perfect angel giving Bee an excellent view of the mechs face. _ SIDESWIPE! _She shouted it out loud completely by accident. WHAT THE SCRAP_!? _Sunstreaker exclaimed_. _Who just called me_? _ By the time the twins had turned to see who it was that yelled out the young twins name no one was there. Hey Sunny it might just be me but that sounded like- Bee? Sunstreaker finished his sentence. They looked at each other as though they weren't for sure.

"_GREAT JUST FRAGGING GREAT BUMBLEBEE! Think! Think! Think_!" she rubbed the front of her helm as though and idea would just pop out in her hand. She slid her hand down her face and to her surprise nothing but vivid bright blue tear covered her hands. _"T-tears…but why am I crying? I have to reason to?"_ She started to shake a bit but not enough to be noticeable. Slowly, tears rolled down her soft cheeks. "_Why can't I stop? Why was Sideswipe here! An who was that mech with him?"_ she stayed right where she was hidden out of sight of sideswipe and the other mech. She stayed there and had an emotional breakdown, but she still didn't know why she was!_ "Why am I even go thru this for all I know that could be sunny!" _she sat their letting out a shaky sigh, crying to relieve the knot that found its way in her spark.

The twins quickly got up from there resting place and skated around trying to find out who it was that called out to the youngest twin. *see anyone sun-* _Hic..h-hic ….hic, * you hear that Sunny* *Yea its coming from over here.* _The twins skated towards the soft static filled cries. For a moment they swore both their sparks had dropped out their chassis. Sideswipe spoke first braking both his and his brother mental trance. Bumblebee? What are-…why are you crying. Bumblebee didn't need to look at the mech to know who it was. She recognized his smooth deep voice the moment she heard it. She just shook her head and actually managed to say _n-nothing ..i-im fine._ Knowing her watery optic would definitely give her away. Bee were worried about you, sideswipe said to the young yellow femme. Bee refused to look up at the twin by staying curled up in an upwards ball. _Honestly I'm okay s-sideswipe_ bee choked out. Bee don't lie to us something wrong. The other voice slightly deeper then Sideswipes. It caught her off guard for a moment till she finally process it was Sunstreaker. The twins sat on each side of Bee, Sideswipe of the left and Sunstreaker on her right. Sideswipe took his black and silver servo and gently placed his trigger finger and thumb under her chin lifting her face so that they were optic to optic. His purple bluish optics met her brilliant baby blue optics. Bumblebee was the only word the silver twin whispered. She waiting patiently for the silver twin to speak but instead was listen to Sunstreaker speak in her right audio and sideswipe speak in her left audio. It was at that moment that she fully registered that** BOTH** twins were there.

An all the twins said in her audios was, **Bumblebee**. She felt the worry in each of their deep voices. Her optics once again over flowed with tears. _I-I'm fine twins honestly! I'm really s….sorry for worrying you both. I'll just go an… _she tried to get up but was only forced back down by Sunstreakers hands. He placed her right in between his legs so she wouldn't move. She was no longer in a fetal position; now she was on her knee with her hands right in between her legs. Sunstreaker was also on his knees but his was parted further apart to allow room for the young femme to sit. One arm around her slim soft torso, the other hand on top of her right hand that at the moment seemed to be trembling.

Sideswipe crouched on his knees right in front of her, grabbing her other hand, oh so gently. His other servo tilting her head up to look at him ogain. Bee where not going to hurt you, no pranks, no anything. Sideswipe paused for a moment and begun again. We are still worried about you though, and until we know for a fact that you are okay, we won't stop keeping a close eye on you. Bee stayed silent for a while giving Sunstreaker a turn to speak. You've been gone from the ark for a whole two years. Plus the week-long mission you had. You came back from that mission this morning. Since your return you haven't smiled….TRUELY smile. What happen to you on that trip Sweet Bee? Saying the Sweet Bee part with a beautiful tone to it. _NOTHING HAPPENED TO ME ON THE TRIP! _Tears escaping her now hot white optics.

Sideswipe rose to his wheels as did Sunstreaker. Bumblebee looked at the two tall mechs wondering what would happen next. Both twins gave out one servo towards bee so that they can help her up. Lifting her hands to grab both twins hands; just as she came to her peds Sunstreaker lift her up in his arm princess style. _THANK YOU!? WAIT!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? PUT ME DOWN SUNSTREAKER!? _NO! Your not gonna tell us what happened on that trip, FINE! But one thing for sure. You are exhausted. Easy sunny no need to fuss at her, anyway Bee where giving you two choices. _Why do you guys always give me choices? _We can always give you zero sweet bee. _Twos good guys. _Okay Bee, option one would be you recharge with us out here and tell us what happen on that trip tomorrow or option two. _Whats option two? _We force you to recharge out here and just because I'm in a deceantly good mood, we'll just ask Jazz abou-_**NO**__! ….please don't. _The twins stared at each other for a moment_. Can I…..can I just tell you in the morning….?_ Sideswipe didn't know how to respond so all he said was sure Bee.

Hold on tight alright? _Okay. _The twins first skated back to where they were originally. Which really wasn't that far from where Bee was. However by the time the twins got back to their original spot Bumblebee was deep in recharge. Sideswipe sat first leaning against a thick tree trunk that was huge even for them. Give her to me Sunny. Gently as he possible could he gave the femme to his brother. Sunstreaker park his aft right next to his brother they were sitting almost shoulder to should. Bee sat up rubbing her optics. Bee looked at the twins and turned her head away. *Something really is wrong sunny; way more wrong then she is willing to tell.* *What the pit happen on that trip anyway?* breaking his conversation with sunny to grabbed one side of Bees waist while Sunstreaker grabbed the other side. Pulling her directly between the both of them. You haven't had any Real recharges in forever I bet. Gone and rest alright. _O-okay. _Trust me bee no one is going to bother you at all; me and Sideswipe will make sure of it. Anyone tries to wake you besides us with have to deal with the Terror Twins!Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh at Sideswipe. You're an idiot Sideswipe. Yea but I'm your twins …sooooo- you must really want me to hit you don't you! I'm jus saying sunny. for a split moment ther was silence. Love you sunshine. Shut up…. They glanced down to see Bee had fallen into recharge right in the middle of them. Her yellow Helm rested on sides silver armor. A soft smile laid on her beautiful faceplate. *She's beautiful even when in recharge sunny** Yea she is…* *uh sunny…* *what is it sideswipe* the gold twins replied through their bond with an agitated tone. *

Um our hands are still around her waist. He whispered aloud to sunny keeping complete optic contact with him. They both looked down and slowly began to move there servos from the young femme. ***WHAT THE!?***Both twins shocked and looked to see Bees hands intertwined in each of their hands. Both twin stood perfectly still not knowing what to do. _Can't you ….can i…I mean…_Sideswipe knew what she wanted and turned her sideways as well as bringing her closer to his chassis. *just hug her stupid* Sunstreaker shot sides an evil glare, but did as told. Except this time they held her properly**. **Bee smiled and blushed a bit knowing that the mechs she admired for so long were right here with her. She was going to say thank you. However the twins ended saying, **You're welcome**, before she could even get the words out. Now sideswipe was behind Bumblebee holding her gently against him. His left leg rested up against the huge tree while his right laid completely on the ground stretched out. Sunstreaker the exact same except, he was holding bumblebee from the front her helm and servos gently against his chassis. Bee had fallen right back into complete recharge, A deep recharge at that, they could hear her soft intakes.

The twins were fully awake admiring her every feature. *She's grown a lot in the past two years sunny. Also this is a bit awkward I'm not use to this especially not with her.* Sideswipe said through their bond. *Especially physically* *SUNNY!* What you act like you hadn't noti-*Sunstreaker stopped mid thought. Both twins trembled at the touch of bumblebee trying to adjust herself in the twins hold. It was bad for the twins the most do to the fact that with every little movement she rubbed up against both twin pelvic covering. He aft and back side of her valve covering rubbing a bit roughly against sideswipes covering. As she adjusted again her breast and the rest of her valve covering rubbed against Sunstreaker covering. Both twins felt their cord stiffen to the touch but they ignored it.

They both just watch the little yellow femme snuggled up against both twins once again. The twins stiffen to her last movement that still rubbed over their covering. A light moan escaped both their lips. Their cords had become completely hard but they didn't remove their coverings to relieve their selves. Even if they could get up and get rid of their hard they couldn't do without waking bee up. An they for sure didn't want to lay here and just take young bee. That was basically rape in their processors. Shaken their processors of that horrible thought they started a small and very short conversation. Look sunny I don't know about you but i'mma TRY to recharge this off. Sunny nodded in agreement to his brother. Placing their helms against Bumblebee's already recharging helm. An quite easily slipped into recharge.

* * *

Believe it or not originally ch 2 ended with little bee getting her WOOHOO on with the lambos ( no they didn't take her you nasties! lets just say they got a finger tip full and leave it at that), buuuuut i decided to wait to do that another time xD

any suggestions on how i can improve my stories i'm more then glad to hear it ;3

credit for cover art goes to Bumbleswipe on DA

i will credit her on every ch because its her work! all i did was put them in one photo. nothing more...nothing less


	3. Chapter 3

Credit for cover image goes to: Bumbleswipe on DA!

CHECK HER OUT PLEASE! Lots of good work I like it! Also i'm not gonna lie I'm American and I don't have the best of English, ironiclly. If you have any suggestion on how to improve my story I will love to hear it~3 Changes not really Italics – _Bumblebee_

"…" _thoughts sometimes use for other things like sarcasm _

_*_bond conversation_* ** _break in conversation or other twin speaking_**_

Hope this clears things up for everyone enjoy oh and parenthesis for my random thoughts xD ( Derpy twins)

* * *

The next morning on the ark

Ooooo, my valve hurts. I understand ya missed me prowl but GEEZ MAN! YOU WERE AN ANIMAL. Would you like me to kiss it, possible make it better Miss Jazz. A slight smirk appearing on his faceplate. YOU! FRAG NO! STAY AWAY! Prowl began to laugh a little before rolling over on top of Jazz an kissing her from her neck to her belly button piercing was at. Jazz. Yea? Replying with a curious tone in her voice. Where is your piercing at? Prowl said with a bit of guilt in his voice. Don't worry bout it Prowler he he, I actually took it out before we started. Somethin was yelling at me to remove it cuz ya might of either eaten It. Prowl turned his head avoiding eye contact with Jazz as his face light up a bit from blushing. Simple because he knew what she was really referring to when she said that. HAHAHAHA AW I made ya blush! HEHE! A big smile stretched acrossed Jazz face. Secondly you might have fragged it off of me. Funny Jazz. What, you think I'm kidding my valve is seriously hurtin cuz of ya. I take it that I served you well then. Jazz just looked at prowl with her lips poked out. Prowl climbed off of his mate and on to the floor helping jazz down who wobbled like crazy to just stand. She immediately grabbed hold of the berth. Uh you gone an uh wash up, I think I'll jus stand her till I can get my legs to stop feelin like jello, ya know.

Prowl looked at Jazz for a moment, watching her legs struggle to hold her body. Striding back towards her with his natural pride. His wings arch high, his yellow visors covering his gold optics and his serious look turned Jazz on. She made sure to hide it she surely didn't want a repeat of last night. Though it was amazing, she sure as pit didn't want it to happen again, Or at least not anytime soon. Prowl looked at jazz with a stern smile on his face. "Oh great man, I'mma get violated! At least my rapist is sexy" Jazz giggled at her own thoughts. Prowl, now standing in front of his ""Captive"". Hoisting her back on the berth and began to rub her thighs. W-WHAT ARE YA- NO! Nu uh!

Attempting to pull her wobbly legs away. Prowl looked at jazz with a small but sincere look. Im not going to do anything jazz. Sure ya won't prowlers. You have my word jazz, just relax. He lifted her left leg to stretch upwards on his shoulder. Jazz still watching cautiously, though, she slowly began to relax despite a few sharp pains she got ever so often. "if its one thing I know for sure is that prowls defiantly good with his hands"

Prowl now massaging jazz entire left legs trying to get them to function properly. Mmmmmm =sigh= man prowl where do you learn this stuff from. I have my source, plus I have known how to relax someone since before the war "Why does something about how he said that make me a bit… uneasy…."

So you were a wire massage therapist before the war? Something like that. Prowl voice was nothing short of disappointment and uneasiness. Now finished with her left leg, he began on her right. Moments went by without either of them saying a word.

Ya ight prowl? Yes I'm fine Jazz, why is it that you ask? Uh, well ya got quiet for a sec. Forgive me I was thinking back to how things use to be, forgive me. WHAT NAW I-I WAS JUST WORRIED BOUT YA FOR A MIN CUZ YA KNOW YA MOOD CHANGE AN EVERYTHING! "wondered was it something I said" Don't worry about me, I'm in good function. Placing her other leg down and helping her off his berth. That was a little bit to tall for jazz, she didn't care she always got to jump on it! How do you feel? Amazing! I feel good! I can walk without anybody asking me am I ok. So yea I'm fine :D

Prowl nodded his head to jazz to show he understood but still kept a watchful optic on her. Extending his servo to escort jazz out. Shall we take our leave dear jazz. We shall ~3. She playfully slapped his hand and wrapped them around her lovers waist. Walking out into the ARKS seemingly busy corridors. Playing with her lovers doorwings, teasing him really. You must really enjoy my doorwings Jazz. Why do you say that prowl; a small smile showing on her face. No matter where we go you seem to enjoy my wings. Might I ask why? What can I say I have a weakness for doorwings their sexy, just like the rest of ya. Shooting prowl a devilish look. No. Aw but Proooowl, unleashing her cute pouty face. I simply just said no I never said when we couldn't an or where. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ooooh prowl since when did you become so bold and freaky hahaha. Simp-BOOOOOOOOOOM!

…Uh Wheeljacks up I take it. INCOMING! COMING THROUGH! YIKE- Prowl pulled jazz out of a rushing by Ratchet and Jet twins. WHEELJACK! Ratchet screamed while rushing into the lab with a fire extinguisher. Jet twins followed behind ratchet, helping the few bots crawl from under rumble that had fallen from the explosion. JETFIRE GO GET FIRST AID AND JOLT! YES SIR! This is why I said you need to stick to being a WRECKER! Not a scientist again. Hey what can I say I miss being in here an whoever said I'd stop being a wrecker hatchet. First don't call me that, two I sure as f #* $ don't miss you blowing up sh*t. Whoa whoa ratch calm down man! I'll calm down jazz when wheeljack stops blowing scrap again! Jazz stayed by Prowl side TRYING to calm ratchet down. Prowl stood his servo still around jazz waist. Jazz however was "talking" with his hands. How's it going Prowl. Would have been fine if someone hadn't blow a gigantic whole in the ark. Don't have the slightest clue who THAT could have been. Prowl stood their, his free servo rubbing his processor. Today's going to be a long one day after all. Sigh

* * *

(SPECIAL EFFECTS TIME GO!) KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Bee and the twins immediately shot up from their resting place, looking to where the explosion had come from. **THE ARK!** Rushing up from their awkward sitting position and towards the ark. Where do you three think you're going? Yes, especially with such a pretty femme like that. Bee couldn't help but blush a little from the comment. Especially since she hasn't ever really been called pretty. However cute the comment Bee kept her serious composure. Well if it isn't the Dreadwing and Skyquake, Sunstreaker spitting out their names like they were horrible tastes on his glossa. The fighter jet twins stood tall, towering over the lambos and especially bumblebee.

Dreadwing, though Decepticon spoke to the trio before him with respect. We can do this of two ways little lambos. You can hand over your femme without problem; Or we can take her with us Skyquake spoke finishing his twins sentence. The lambos completely releasing the breaks on their wheels stood ready to fight with both their blaster cannon ready. _There is no way I'm going with you two fraggers! _

Sideswipe commed bee on a private line; head back to base._ WHAT no way I'm not leaving you two behind! _We''ll be fine bee. Head back to the ark they'll need to know what's coming and are gonna need all the help they can get._ Bu- _GO Bee! ENOUGH OF THIS! Dreadwing roar. An I couldn't agree more! Commented sideswipe. SKYQUAKE SILVER ONES MINE! In that moment Sunstreaker was already blasting at skyquake peds. WHY YOU! Swinging his arm an hit Sunstreaker right in his stomach. Hit so hard it sent him flying through the rock wall that hid the Ark. Uuuh scrap, note to self don't let him touch me. Now the over size fighter jet charged at the golden lambo. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SCRAP! Sunstreaker quickly pulled hisself from the rock an dodge the charge. Just as Sunstreaker landed skyquake came charging into the rock that he had just imprinted in. the impact making him so unbalanced that he lost control of his skates and fell forward. Sunstreaker tried quickly to pick up his dizzy processor up but fail. Skyquake picked up the yellow lambo an dangled him by his wheel in front of his face so that they were optic to optic. His processor was already fagged up and being up high as well as upside down was definatly not helping. Skyquake patted Sunstreaker on his back; hard as scrap, which make Sunstreaker vent intakes shut down for a mere second. He than placed the tire locks on his wheels so that he couldn't roll away and stasic cuff his hands so that he couldn't use those either. Keep giving me that ugly look an I promise I'lll make it uglier. Skyquake than dropped the light headed lambo head first into the ground; as though he was nothing more then dead weight. Now sunny was completely gone. Skyquake now turned his attention to the silver lambo.

Sideswipe was having enough trouble trying to get good blast shots to the giant jet. If anything he was the one etting knocked around by the over sized jet. Unfortunately, he now had the OTHER giant jet to worry about. Sideswipe caught the feeling of something behind him an decided to backflip off of one twin and over the other. Sideswipe now stood in front of Sunstreaker guarding him from the fighter jets. They slowly started to approach sideswipe. "Great not only am I cornered but I don't have any real help here…Well isn't todays just a great day!" Putting away his blasters and breaking out his swords. BRING IT ON! RAAAAAAAAAAAH! Charging towards the tower twins!

Bumblebee had slipped away during the battle. Sprinting towards the ark. _What was I thinking_! She shouted as she began skidding to a stop. _"Sure the team needs to know about how close the cons are but all the bots on the ark! I'm more than sure they can handle their selves as well as each other." _Bee commed Prime as she raced back to where she had left the twins

BBB_= OPTIMUS!_

OP= what is it Bumblebee? What's wrong?

BBB= _IT'S THE CONS THEIR CLOSE BY THE AR-WHAT THE!?_

OP=BEE!? BUMBLEBEE WHATS GOING ON!?

?= YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!

BBB= _(please insert whatever skidding/tire screeching noise you want;)_

OP=BUBMLEBEE! BUMBLEBEE!

The signal dies

Optimus what's wrong? Is everything okay? No I'm afraid not elita. Rising from the berth placing on his armor. Elited stayed on the berth covered by sheets. Optimus commed prowl

OP= Prowl!

PROWL= YES SIR! (note: the whole lab explosion business is still being "discussed" XD)

OP= Get these mechs and meet me at the ark entrance were heading out!

OP=Jazz, Mirage, Ironhide Jetstorm, The lambos and you included

Prowl= Yes sir we'll meet you at the entrance, prowl out

Optimus? Prime stayed silent for a moment, he slowly let out a deep sigh .What is it Prime? Something happened to Bee as she was telling me that the cons are close to our base. WHAT!? She hadn't had the chance to even finish saying ARK when something happened. Elita nodded to prime showing she understood. She hasn'ts even been back to whole days an this happens. Elita let out a sorrowful sigh. Is…. Is there anything that I can do? Yes protect the ark while we are gone, as well as be cautious and safe. Aren't I always Orion; she placed a tender kiss on her mates lips as she watched him walk out their shared quarters. PRIME! He turned his helm around to look at her, yes? Be careful out there, if what Bee said is accurate then they'll probably be waiting close by. Optimus nodded in agreement and walked out their quarter doors and down the ARKS halls. Just as he got halfway down the hall, prowl commed him

OP= What is it Prowl? His voice sounding a little irritated. Prowl however, picked up on his leaders irritation.

PROWL= Sorry Sir, but I can't seem to find or get a hold of either twin.

OP= I'll check their quarters.

PROWL= and if they're not their?

OP= then we don't have just one missing bot we'll have three.

PROWL= Three?

OP= I'll explain everything when I get their, Optimus out!

Optimus cut down the hall where the twins quarters was located at. Optimus didn't knocked, instead punched in the override code to their quarters. Flipping on their lights an as he thought, they weren't there. Prime commed Ironhide.

IH=What is it prime

OP=When was the last time you've seen the twins. Leaving out of the twins room an closing in at the entrance of the ark. (Sorry but my ARK has doors lol)

IH= …..Uh…now that cha mention it I haven't seen them since the other night, when we came back from our mission.

OP= prime stayed silent for a moment

IH=whats wrong

OP=I have a bad feeling about this is all.

Prime turned the last corner and hung up the comm link, seeing the other armed and ready to go. Alright Autobot we have 3 missing bots that haven't been seen since the other night. An who would those three bots be sire. Jetstorm ask the older Mech. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, & Sunstreaker would be the three missing bots. All the bots faces turned to shocked. No offense, but I think I stand for most bots here when I say that I can see bee getting nabbed but, Jazz paused, but both the twins. Prime nodded his head in a yes motion. Man, its hard enough for us to catch one of the twins. Yes but where also not shoot at them either to catch them jazz. Prowl jumped in, counter acting jazz statementwell she's still got a bit to learn. Jazz began rubbing her helm, she just hasn't been BEE lately is what I guess I'm sayin. Anyway, Jetstorm said loud enough to catch everybots attention. Does anyone know where they could be. I mean, I know the first thing to think would be on the nemesis but, where do we even start looking. I think I have a solution to that Jetstorm. Jetstorm turned to prowl with a curious look, where? Crosshairs checked the surveillance for both ARKS entrance and exit view points.

Prowl played the videos on the monitor for everyone to see. First video was the twins walking out of the ark looking quite frustrated an annoyed. Man whats up with dem? Audio from the video: SIDESWIPE LETS GO! I DON'T WANT TO STAY IN THIS INTEFACE MOTEL LONGER THEN I NEED TO BE! Trust me bro I'm right behind you, personally I'm choosing to recharge outside for da night. I DON'T GIVE A FRAG WHERE I RECHARGE AT THIS POINT! They were walking through the ark exit an immediately picked up speed, transformed an headed North Eastern, which is where the sun falls and turns to night; end feed. Alright prowl; Prime began, what about the other video? Prowl nodded his helm an started the other video. This time it was Bee walking towards the ARKS exit. Her helm hung low on her shoulders. She looked up at the camera and said: _since all the officers are busy, _bee used the word BUSY real loosely, _I'll just use the next best method. I'm heading out for the night, I'll return later on, sometime in the morning. If you see this prowl don't worry, I'll be back for morning patrol._ You could see in her face that she was exhausted. She did a really quick an lazy stretch an turned towards the exit an ran out of it, transforming almost as soon as her peds met the ground an headed north.

She looked damn well dead prime. Mirage said looking towards prime. If she was like that when she left then no wonder the cons got her so easily. Ironhide shot mirage a dirty look. Mirage looked at Ironhide and back at prime (LOL old spice commercial ..anyway continue). On top of that we don't know if she got any recharge last night. She basically fighting on nothing and from what little we have she's apparently loosing. Primes spark skipped a beat hearing mirages words. His youngest closes soldier, no friend was out there fighting and was doing so in the state she was in. True mirage, but why even leave out of the ark in that condition? It was not a logical or smart decision on her half.

WE'LL WONDER ALL THE WHY'S LATER! Jazz step up to back up Ironhide. He's right prime, we've been standing here long enough I'm ready ta go an shoot up some cons! Glad you two are ready an all but we have no clue WHERE the nemesis is at. It could be anywhere by now.

Where was the nemesis last seen prowl. A week ago, heading west. The information useless because we don't know if they have even changed directions, it old info prime and useless. Prowl saw the look of failure and sadness on primes face; forgive me sir. You have nothing to be sorrowful prowl. Prowl lowered his helm a bit know for sure he did.

Primed commed crosshairs on the monitor

OP= Crosshairs!

CH= Yeeeeeeeees sir? Replying with a happy tone

OP= I need you to pin point where bumblebee's last signal came from

CH= alight give me a second

Moment later

CH= That can't be right

OP= What is it Crosshairs?

CH= Her last signal came from only a few yards directly in front of the ark, two maybe 3 yards I'm just guess stimating here how many, but she was really close by Prime

OP= Thank you crosshairs' , stay by the lines we might need you.

CH= NO Prob prime. Giving big smile to him an all the bots that were standing by prime.

We'll split up in two groups Ironhide jazz and mirage you go to where Bee was last located at Jetstorm Prowl and I will check where the twins where seen going. **YES SIR! **AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!

* * *

I swear when i'm typing these in word they seem SOOOOOO much longer then what they do when i post them! seriously in word this is 6 pages... should i make them longer or is 6 pages ( word doc pages) long enough

anyway enjoy  
so a reveiwer told me that the story is heard to read i think he or she was meant understanding wise. I don't know if she met SPECIFICALLY THIS chapter or all of them. But guys i type the story in word and there are parts where i have paragraph indentions in certain areas but apparently ff don't use indention.

In all honesty the way style i type it in word an the way fanfiction displays it is different. Have any ideas on how i can change this or anything please tell me. **Thanks for all the comment favs and follow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

On the Nemesis (currently airborne - important remember that)

Uuuuuuh, primus my processor is killing me…..w-where am I? Bout time you woke up sleeping beauty! What? Sunstreaker looked over to see sideswipe bound to the prison wall by his wheels, hands, neck and torso. SIDESW- the sound and physical restraint stop Sunstreaker from reaching out to Sideswipe. YEEEEEEA… they, kinda chained you up pretty good. What in the pit is with all the IV lines and scrap!? Sunstreaker was about to pull them out but only to be scolded by sideswipe. FRAGGER YOU RIP THOSE OUT AND I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER! I WENT THROUGH THE PIT AND BACK TO GET YO AFT MEDICAL HELP! So you let a con mess around with my internals….ARE YOU FRAGGING MAD! Sideswipe didn't take to kindly to his brother "generosity". NO SCRAP FACE! IT WAS ONLY YO BIG HELM THAT WAS DAMAGE YOU BIG AFT GLITCH! Yea because that makes it better, just let them mess around with my helm an processor. I could of let yo aft lay their an die instead. You ungrateful fr-, sideswipe stop talking the moment he saw the decepticon medic; knockout. Well, well, well looks like my favorite patients are finally up3

What do you want now knockout, Sideswipe stated as he stared at the red femme. I've come to check on my favorite patients of course. Patients? Only patient you have is Sunstreaker. See that's where you're wrong dear Siders. You were carried on to the ship both of you unconscious. I tended to your brother of course, But , only after I got done with you sexy. Knockout winked at the silver mech eductivly. Sideswipe shuttered at medic in disgust, Ew. Oh look sideswipe you have a fan. Knockout shot Sunstreaker a cold death glare. Sunstreaker happily return that look back. "Primus if anyone was standing in between those two they would have died for sure." As sideswipe just watched the two bots.

Knockout cleared her throat and open the electric energon cell doors. She looked at Sunstreaker, giving him a devilish smirk as she turned away and walked towards sideswipe. She took her claw like finger and trailed it from sideswipes spike covering and all the way up to his spark. Sunstreaker watched the femme carfefully.

What are you doing to him. The gold warrior said calmly, not knowing what she would do to his brother. No matter how calm he was; he was nowhere near prepared for what happened next.

Knock out glanced back at the gold lambo and smiled; blocking his view from what she was going to do to the twin. Sideswipe however keep his eye on the femme every movement and became terrified the moment she stopped over his spark chamber. Knockout slowly pushed her claw deep within sideswipes chest. Sideswipe jus bit his lip refusing to let out a scream. Ooh so you don't want to scream for me, hu. Sideswipe simply looked at the femme while coolant escaped his left optic. Blood trailed from his lip from bitting down on it so hard. Sunstreaker felt every ounce of pain sides did. **Stop**…

Sorry did you say something you retched lambo? **YEA I DID! I FRAGGIN SAID STOP HURTING HIM YOU DISGUSTING TWO FACED MINI BOT REJECT!** I'LL MAKE YOU REGREAT THOSE WORDS! Knockout quickly took her hand and dug it straight to sideswipe spark chamber and gripping his spark in her claws. The pain hit sideswipe so hard and fast he couldn't process it or even scream. His mouth slug wide open but no words escaped. His optic closed shut.

Silence filled the prison cell, no bot spoke. Sunstreaker felt his twins pain rush through his entire body but the mental shock was more powerful than the actual pain.

Knockouts wrist was completely covered in blood. Sideswipes optics were cold, he couldn't move he didn't dare to. He looked to his brother, with a terrified look on his face and whispered the only words he could. h-help. Sunstreaker spark casing opened unwilling to the words, as though to leap out of his chamber an protect the other half. Sunstreaker didn't care He focused of the red decepticon who had yet tuned or moved.

Sideswipe held his brothers gaze, never looking away. Knockout then cocked her head just enough to make one red optic visible to Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker stayed silent an stared at the femme, but now being more careful then he had ever been. After all his brothers life was on the line! She smiled at Sunstreaker an began to speak. Sunstreaker, I have a few proposal for you. Still covering up what she did to Sideswipe so that Sunstreaker couldn't see, not yet anyway.

WHAT DO YOU WANT! Sunstreaker snarled out the words as he looked back and forth between his other half and the medic. Watch you tone pretty mech, with an attitude like that you just might HURT someone. Sunstreaker still unable to see what damage she had done to sideswipe. Lets try this again shall we, My proposal to you, is this….

Option 1-Strike Bumblebees spark with a dark energon shard and I'll let your brother go. She moved aside to let Sunstreaker see sideswipe spark chamber with a femme hand size hole in it. The red medics literally had sideswipe spark in the palm of her hand. Whats my other options; Sunstreaker turned his head towards the ground so the he didn't have to witness the site in front of him

Option 2-Bing Sweet little bee to me or lord Megatron, by yourself. Sunny looked at his brother who had passed out sometime during the bargain. What do u want with Bee. Don't worry about that oh sweet reluctant Sunstreaker. The last options is to, well, kill sideswipe yourself. She let the words flow out like it was a natural conversation.

So what shall it be Sunstreaker, An be clear with your answer so bumblebee can hear you after all she's been here the entire time. Though she can't help you let alone her self HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

It took everything in Sunstreaker to not call her a bitch! However, he held his glossa knowing that he was in a loose, loose and loose situation. If he could he would look around for bee to see where she was and how he could plot this out but the way he was restrain was keeping him from doing so.

What happens if I choose option B. Knockout smirk then you'd have to knock her out in front of all your high officers. Though you do get your brother back. I might be a con but I am a femme of my word.

Sorry sideswipe he whispered over their bond. He titled his head down. How do I know you'll give sideswipe back his park, how do I know that you won't just kill him.

You don't but I'll give you one more choice; my own choice. An what would that be? She stayed silent for a long moment. Knockout looked away from Sunstreaker ad well his spark. She Started to patch up the silver twin starting first by genty placing his purple-bluish spark back in its correct position. She removed her servo from the twin an started to correctly weld the covering and chamber back together. What are you trying to pull?! Knockout stayed silent as she continued to work on sideswipe. Well I'm waiting for answers here. I miss being an Autobot okay. I miss being ratchets medical assistant. After all he taught me almost everything I know. Your kidding me. YOU AN AUTOBOT I FIND THAT HARD TO BELIEVE! LET ALONG WORK ALONG SIDE WITH RATCHET! AN EVEN SO WHY YOU LEAVE THEM IN THE FIRST FRAGGIN PLACE THEN HU!? I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE A CON SUNSTREAKER! You've always got options, an you chose to be a decepticon. That's where you wrong Sunstreaker. Knockout became silent for only a split moment. Before I continue sunny you know how old I am right? No an quite frankly I don't care. If you want answers then you'll start caring.

Sunstreaker paused for a second, fine how old are you then knockout an if what you said about being ratchets medical assistant is true then you should be older than me and sides. That's where your wrong again. What?

Yea I'm actually just a 3 million years younger then the both of you. I was actually a youngling when I decided to be a medic. Seeing as I was so young no one took me seriously and they teased me for it. One day a mech by the name of wasp took teasing to another level. Sunstreaker face scrunched up with distaste from the name. Knockout caught on to it when she glaced back at him. I take it you know or remember this mech?

Yea I know the fragger. He use to bully the scrap out of bumblebee. Now that I think about it; barricade always protected bee from wasp. Hmp matter of fact barricade hurt wasp so bad for hurting bee that he damn near killed wasp Ironhide had to pull em apart an barricade was still hitting wasp. Sunstreaker, what the Scrap did wasp do to bee anyway? He pushed bee down a hill that was too step for younglings, frag it was to step for grown mechs. Bee reached the bottom an didn't move. Barricade saw it but got there to late to stop wasp. Cade made his way down the hill and checked on bee but she still didn't move.

Cade commed Jazz first, he explained to Jazz franticly what happened. Moment later She Prowl, Ratchet Ironhide, Optimus, Sideswipes an I were out there ASAP. By the time we all got out their, cade, by some miracle manage to get him an bee back to where the other youngling were.

I remember that call, Ratchet was teaching me on how to properly seal an open wound when he got that call. I stayed in med bay prepping for surgery do to the fact I didn't know how else to prep an I didn't know what type of condition she was in. He rushed in with her in his arms. He ran a few quick test on her. He was relieved when the scanner showed up with good feedback. After he got her fixed and patched up he stormed through the ark like a glitch scraplet. He told me to watch over her.

I guess while you were playing nurse, me an sideswipe had to hold Ironhide and Ratchet. while Jazz and Prowl frag near had to hold Optimus back. From mauling the kid. Though we ended up having to call in help from some dinobots and wheeljack.

The two stopped talking an the only sound that could be heard was medical repair sounds comeing from knockouts hands.

I don't remember you being their knockout. That's because I was hardly ever around you guys. I stayed with bumblebee and barricade, they were my click…my trine; she said the last words to low for Sunstreaker to hear. I stayed in the med bay majority of the time. Due to the fact that both my care takers were decepticons an very loyal ones. Sunstreaker stayed silent as knockout was almost done with sideswipe injury. Sunstreaker…

If ….if you can get me away from the Decepticon ill be more than willing to let you safely walk off this pit for saken ship as well as undetected.

Sunstreaker face lit up with shock from the turn of events….

You mentioned Bee was here as well, right?

She's here as well, you're not going to leave here without her are you? Sunstreaker remained silent.

"SIGH" very well, from the last I heard skywarp brought her to Soundwave and Megatron. What they have done or what they will do I have no clue even I am limited to information I receive.

Knockout stepped away from sideswipes body, which actually didn't look to bad of shape. Matter of fact if he hadn't know any better he swore that was almost ratchet handy work, key word ALMOST.

Listen to me sunsteaker, if you want to get off of this ship in one piece, then I advise you follow me and keep to the shadows. That is if you wish for both you and your brother to live. As for bumblebee, don't worry about her she's protected by a certain black an purple mech on this ship. Black an…..Who is so called "protecting" her. knockout snickered a little as she knew the autobots had not known about the two's history. Why who other than barricade his self. Sunstreaker's optics grew bigger from the name. No way…theirs…theirs no way he's alive. He died in the battle of Kaon. No he didn't but enough of this and that, lets move forward with our little plan shall we? Sunstreaker nodded his head in agreement as knockout began to chain both twins.

If you want to be an Autobot again you know I will have to take you as a prisoner right and by pure force

Yea

* * *

**888**

/ Jetstorm to prime I have searched the skies and there is to be of no nemesis sir/

Optimus let out a sigh of frustration.

JS= Don't to be of worrying prime I have many places of not checking yet

OP= Keep up the work jetorm Your our Main asset here.

JS= YES SIR! Storm out!

/Prowl to prime I found a battle scene and from the skid marks I say the twins where here and fighting/

OP= good work prowl! Everyone regroupat prowls location.

Everyone= YES SIR!

888

Only moments later had everyone, including prime showed up at prowls location. Yea it definitely looks like the twins got in to it with some cons! Ironhide bailed out. Question is who won. Obviously not da twins 'hide otha wise they be wit us now. Jazz is to being of right Mr. Ironhide. Jetstormed joined in to the conversation to be shut down by Ironhides flare. Uh…I'll be checking of the skies to see if bots gone other direction yes Mr. Prime? Looking behind his shoulders at the young jet he nods in approval an watches as he swiftly takes to the skies.

Prowl…

Yes sir?

When did he manage to get behind me….?

….. ( prowl doesn't have an answer lol)

Ironhide comm Bumblebee again see if you can get a hold of her.

Ill keep trying sir!

Jazz Keeping trying Sunstreakers and Prowl you keep trying Sideswipe.

YES SIR!

Everyone kept looking for any other sign that either twin was drug away somewhere or even carried, but nothing. The tracks from the battle just end! Sure their are marks here an their but they just lead right back to energon blood patches and explosion marks. Not only that But the fact that Bee had been taking away from their just mere feet away from the Base made thing even more frustrating.

Prime let out a sigh an rubbed that weird gap thing ppl an robots have in between their eyes. (Because yall know I have no clue what its called!) Ironhide place a hand on primes shoulder. Don't worry Prime we'll get em back. If we don't they'll end up coming to us. An how do you supposed they would get back to us their…Kids. Ironhide had finished his friends sentence. Prime just shook his head, I know their not younglings Ironhide. Ah know prime but we all raised those pit spawns and bee from sparkling and youngling age. Jazz Butted in to the soft conversation. Don't worry prime they might be kids, or in hides case pit spawns, But if they know anything is how ta handle a bad situation.

I agree with jazz sir, though you an Ironhide see them as still younglings; they can handle their own prime. They are autobots after all and defiantly not defensless ones.

Prime nod his head to show he understood what they were saying. Thank you.

888

Jetstorm tried random wave links to get a hold of any of the bots but to no success….at first. Jetstorm let out a heavy sign. " I can't believe I am to being of such uselessness! There is to be something I can do! To bring Bitty Bee back an other twins… im sorry…NO! NO IM NOT TO BEING OF SORRY! BEE WOULDN'T TO BE OF GIVING ME UP! SO NEITHER TO BE ME!" " This is to being the only wavelink I have not of tried."

_Jets-storm?_ Her end has a buch of static making it a bit hard to understand what she is saying

**BEE! IS IT TO BEING OF YOU! ARE YOU TO BE OKAY! WHAT OF TWINS!**

*****Static*.._Wins?. he…whe…..don't ….._

BEE!BEE! WAIT! YOUR ENDING IS OF BREAKING!

_Nates…..wes….5….32…..bourn!_

BEE! WAIT I NO UNDERSTAND! SAY IT AGAIN!

_STORM!_ Her end dies

BEE! BEE! I HAVE TO BE OF HEAD BACK TO OTHERS! Jetstormed did a major u turn throttled all the way back to where the others where nonstop!

* * *

** 888**

THIS IS POINTLESS! WE'VE SEARCHED THIS ENTIRE BLAST SIGHT A MILLION TIMES! Ironhide is right sir were getting nowhere. Prime began to comm crosshairs again when a sudden crash sound was heard from behind them. Ironhide roared out,WHAT IN THA' PIT! All the autobots readied their weapons at the "Con". Surprisingly it was Jetstorm_! _Storm, ya might want ta' work on ya landing skills pal. Jazz comented as everyone relieved their weapons.

PRIME! I THINK I – deep intake- I THINK I GOT A HOLD OF BEE!

WHAT!

YEA! Her connection through the comm link was being of horrible static, but from what I made out she has no clue the twins are on the nemesis.

Prowl look at Jazz, if she has no clue that they are there, tha twins don't knows Bees dare! Jazz finished her mates sentence.

Did you manage to get anything else from Her Jetstorm! Optimus more then happy to get some results.

I got ….Something… She told me of a few numbers. All I could make out of were 5 and 32, Oh an she was be yelling out the word Bourn?

5 32 and the word bourn….That helped Ironhide said with a frustrated frown. It is better then nothing old friend.

5 and 32…..5 and 32 could it be coordinates maybe? That's not enough numbers to be flight coordinates jazz. Plus it could be in any direction seeing that was lost in the conversation.

Prime I of have suggestion….. storm waited for approval to speak before continueing on.

What if they are not of flying directions sir?

What do you mean Jetstorm?

Bee would teach me of car direction for when she is of driving. That way if things bad happen I know where she'll be at.

Optimus couldn't help but feel proud of his young scout for her thinking. "at a femme Bumblebee "

Good idea storm. Jazz smilled at the young mech wit approval. Bad part tho is that we don't have any _actual_ directions. Jetstorm wings fell a bit down, enough for jazz to catch sight of. HEY DON'T CHA WORRY STORM! Ya got something for us to use! Ya got us in motion my friend. Jetstorm face lit up a bit from Jazzes comment.

Storm did you record the conversation between you an bee?

Uh ….. hold on…Yes it is of not clear though. That's better then nothing. Optimus we need to head back to base and see if we can replay that information and clarified it.

Uh sirs…..my uh …viewing of records do not of work like most bots…nor seekers…

What do you mean jestorm, Prowl turning his attention back to the young mech. My files and information that I of manage of holding can be viewed by me or brother no one else. My programming is set up like this so of no cons can take information before or of after offlining.

SCRP KID YOU USEFUL THEN USELESS! Do ya wanna even get them back!

OF COURSE I OF WANT TO GET FAMILY BACK! BITTYBEE IS OF LITTLE SISTER AS LAMBOS ARE OF BIG BROTHER WE NEVER OF HAD AN I FIGHT FOR FAMILY NOT FOR FUN OF ACTION! I WANT TO HOLD ON TO LITTLE F LEFT WE HAVE! Everyone including prime remained silent at the young jets sudden fury. You might be of big and badness but you are sometimes a big bully that I of think enjoy putting of bots down. Especially bittybee.

Kid is that what ya think I am…a cold sparkless old mech. If I was I would be a decepticon ..**not** an Autobot. Im rough on bots to show life itsn't always nice! Ironhide spat out the last few words as though they were a bad taste on his glossa. Bumblebee needs to learn how to handle herself and being nice won't work. You scrap for nothing

**ENOUGH! WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS AT HAND THAN YOUR ARGUMENTS! **Primes deep sharp tone kept both bots quiet. Jetstorm you said your brother can access your memory files am I correct. Prime said in a demanding tone.

Y-yes sir. That is of correctness.

Can he project the feed sound so that jazz can clarify it.

I am of not knowing of that. We can try though.

Prime nodded his helm and split the team up again. Jazz head back with het Jetstorm and figure out **SOME** way to get more information out of that feed.

RIGHT! Jazz saluted her prime an nudged storm to move out. As so he did.

What are we supposed to do prime? Were heading back to where jetstorm received that signal and go from their. Im going on a real thin lim when I say we might find the nemesis somewhere in that area.

Prowl nodded his helm to show that he was okay, with the idea. Jetstorm had to of been close enough to pick up on her feed. But far enough to remain undetected.

Alright autobots the suns beginning to fall an 3 bots are still missing, lets go.

* * *

**888**

_SCRAP!_ –deep inhale- "_I REALLY hope storm got that message._" She pondered for a minute._ "He mention that the twins were here as well; were though; I mean obviously the prison cell but how the frag am I supposed to get down their." _

She look around in her "prison" cell to try and find some sort of quiet escape route. Seeing as though her "prison" was Megatron room it made that quiet part really difficult seeing as though his room was LITERALLY behind his throne that he is currently keeping occupied. Just as Bee began to really think the doors slid open, revealing Megatron his self.

_What do you want with me Megatron._ She placed her hands on her thighs; seeing as though the energon chains kept her laying body from maneuvering much, so she went to the next best thing.

Now, now my sweet little bumblebee, you are almost 18 million years of age yet you still choose to forget who I truly am.

_I'm not sparkling Megatron! I know what I need to know._ Oh and what would that be bumblebee?

_That you're a sparkless monster who doesn't care for bots! No matter the age. _

Is that what they told you dear bee? I knew Optimus cared for you to a certain degree, but to just completely block your sparkling memories away from you…. To hide what he has done to you is just so unbecoming. A smirk began to appear on his face.

_Optimus has told me all he knows of my past! An Optimus would tell me lie to me about this! He isn't the that type of mech!_

Megatron stood directly over her and took one claw an tilted her helm so that they were face to face. Staring each other optic to optic. He has you fooled Bumblebee. All those old mechs have you so fooled, having you think that they know nothing of you or your origins. When really they know everything! They know who your creators are. FRAG THEY WERE FRIENDS WITH THEM! Yet they lied. I Guess I cannot blame my brother since he tried to fix his mistake of trying to kill your carrier.

_Shut up…. _She yanked her face from his claw so she didn't have to look at his optics_._

They all know Bumblebee. Zeta, Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet all know who your creators are yet they-

_Shut up just **SHUT UP**!_

Oh but Bumblebee you must know the truth

Your sire begged Optimus not to kill your carrier, seeing as though she was still carrying you, she was close really close to emergence. _Your wrong, no Autobot would do something along those lines. An even if they did why! They have to of had a reason!_

Megatron paused for a second and continued. I supposed the reason would be that an Autobot was sparked by a Decepticon. Regardless after she returned back to base she had a check up and left that night. She was doing what she thought was best for you both.

_M-my carrier was a seeker?..._Her face obviously showing disgust and shock.

No dear bee neither was your sire. He was a very powerful jet as your mother was a groundling, a fast one at that. Megatron began to walk away from her as his throne doors began to open again to see no other then soundwave his self. Soundwave immediately looked at bumblebee, who was still chain to the berth and hovered over her to show her a picture of 3 mechs and a carring femme. On the far left was a more bulkier version of Soundwave, Megatronus in the middle and then on the right was a very tall black mech with and silvery/grey stripes and red visors. In front of that mech was a medium sized femme who had bright yellow and light blue armor. She was carrying for sure do to how big her tank was.

_Who are these bots last two bots.. _her voice still shaking as her helm tilted away_. _The mech was our third trine mate. Bee remained silent as her helm stayed turned away from both mechs. She didn't notice when Soundwave walked and stood beside Megatron. Let me explain something Bumblebee, when a member of a trine finds a mate and bonds with them the other trine mates automatically protect and love her as though she were a member herself. When that femme is then giving a sparkling from that trine member not only is the femme extra protected but so is that sparkling. That trine will defend both the carrier and the new sparkling before and after emergence. However if one or both the care takers offline, the remaining trine mates will raise that sparkling with their lives.

Bumblebee just laid their listening to the grey and purple mech.,_W-w-why are you telling me this?_

Like I said before, you need to know the truth.

She hesitated for a moment then asked. _What were their names_…? Her voice unsteady and practically whimpering out the words.

ShadowZone was your sire and Honeybee was your carrier.

Bumblebee remain silent no longer able to hold back the waterfall of coolant trailing down her face or her hiccupping sounds that escaped her vocals

Soundwave walked over to bee to get rid of the chains holding her down. Soundwave look at his trine mate, Megatron, for approval before getting rid of them. Soundwave sat bee up and cradled her under his arm for comfort. Megatron made his way on the other side of Bee as he began to gently rub her back as for comfort as well.

Soundwave then removed his mask entirely, tilted her helm to face his revealed face.

Her optics widen as the sight in from of her. _Sound…wave!?_

Do you truly not have your memory of us. Before you were taken. I have always watched over you even with in the autobot ranks. I watched you grow and develop into the young femme you are today.

Bumblebee stayed silent as she listen to the deep voiced mech speak to her. Now that she thought about it no matter whenever or where ever she was around Megatron or Soundwave she was never afraid of them not even a little. In battle they actually stayed away from her.

I will **–BOOOOOM!-**

WHAT THE FRAG WAS THAT! SOUNDWAVE STATIS!

Quickly Soundwave replaced his mask and did a quick ship annalasis. Prison cell sector attack. AUTOBOT rescue mission. Prisoner lost, lambo twins. knockout captive.

DAMN IT PRIME! DECEPTICON ATTACK THE AUTOBOTS!

SHIP=YES SIR! The sound of thrusters and pedes running down to meet the autobots roared through the corridors. The entire ship sounded like it had a thunderstorm going down the corridors.

Handle her Soundwave! Im going to fight that "brother" of mines! Snarling out the word brother.

Soundwave picked up Bee and telepathically started to explain to her what she had to do. You must run to your "friends" and meet them in battle, and return back to your base!

Bee simply nodded her helm to Soundwave as he hesitantly started to remove his slender arms from around her. She got up from the berth and made a dash for the door. She skidded to a stop right in the entryway. Pausing for a moment, she ran back to Soundwave holding him in a tight embrace. Thank you, soundsy. She let go of the CO an ran back to the roaring corridors, where she could hear her friends calling her name.

Soundwave made his way out of his trine mates room and towards the battle his self. "Be Careful….my BittyBee."

* * *

Hey guys! So first things first i would of been had this ch up BUUUUUUUUUUT i was cheacking out plane tickets to visit my friend in Florida for a week. We had gone to ST. Petersburg for the Vans Warp Tour and it was GREAT! then we got back to her house i missed my flight so i had to stay a day longer ... Then i got a little lazy for about a week sorry lol but i got it up! YAY!

Second! I know the stories kinda all over the place right now but its supposed to be. Everything...well most things will be answered in the next chapter hope you guys enjoy 3


End file.
